Too Many Twins
by pearsauce
Summary: Hermione's tired of being left alone...and she's definitely tired of explosions.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, and I would greatly appreciate feedback.

This was written for a Hideaway contest.

BOOM!

Hermione dashed up the stairs to see what had caused the most recent explosion in her household. She had learned quickly that, as a mother of Weasley twins, explosions would be anything _but_ few and far between. This was the third one of the day, and she had not only her twins to deal with but Katie's also. She was quickly losing what little patience she had started with when Fred and George had left her alone with the four to go fix their own explosion in one of their shops.

She walked into the room belonging to Conner, her eldest twin, and gasped when she saw the result of the children's explosion. The wall between Conner's and Cason's rooms was missing. Hermione just sighed as the onslaught of excuses poured from the four's mouths.

"Stop talking all at once. I can't understand a word you're saying." Hermione turned to Traci, George and Katie's oldest, and asked, "Now will you calmly explain to me what happened?" Traci quickly glanced at the others and then looked up at her aunt guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mione. Really, we didn't mean for it to happen. We were just trying to do some homework for Snape like you told us to, honest. Conner accidentally bumped into Tara and made her pour the entire bag of--" Traci was interrupted by two loud pops as Fred and George apparated into the room.

"Hey, Mione!" Fred called and tried to kiss her on the cheek. Hermione just leaned away from him and glared.

"Oh no, you better not 'hey, Mione' me, Fred Weasley!" Hermione snapped. "This is the _third_ explosion of the day, and I am in _no_ mood to deal with it! _You and George_ can find a way to fix the wall while I go make sure our dinner hasn't burned, and I swear, Fred, if you _ever _leave me alone with the four of them again, I will kill you and George both!" Hermione then turned around and quickly stomped out of the room.

"I am so tired of this," Hermione muttered to herself wearily. This was the fourth time this month that Fred had to rush to one of his shops on his day off, always leaving her with not only their twins, but George's also, as Katie had to work. Worse yet, she had not had alone time with him or so much as a decent conversation with him in _ages_. The one time he had actually been home all day this month she barely even saw him because she had a major article due the next day. Hermione sighed in relief as she opened the oven door to reveal that the dinner was not completely ruined.

Several minutes later, just as Hermione was finishing off dinner, Cason walked in. "Hey, Mum," he greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, sweetie," Hermione answered. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, really. Just checking to see if dinner was ready."

"Just finished, actually. Why don't you go get Conner and your dad for me?"

"Sure, Mum," Cason answered and then flew out the door.

Almost an hour later, Cason and Conner dashed out of the kitchen, and Hermione rose to begin clearing the dishes from the table. Fred stared at her a moment and then also rose to help. "Listen, Mione," Fred began, "I'm really sorry about today, but we finally found someone to manage the new shop, and I'll be able to be around more; I promise. And George and I were able to fix the wall. Good as new…can't even see a difference." Hermione just glanced up at him from watching the dishes wash themselves and nodded. They stared at each other for a while longer before Fred asked, "Mione? Will you go on a walk with me?" Again Hermione just nodded and let Fred take her hand and lead her outside. Fred took her to their favorite tree and sat her down. He then sat beside her and turned to look into her eyes.

"Mione, I'm really sorry I haven't been around much lately, and I know it's been hard watching both sets of twins, but it's going to get better; I promise. Anyway, I wanted to make it up to you, and I know our anniversary isn't until tomorrow, but I thought I would go ahead and give these to you today." Fred then opened up a small box to reveal two sparkling diamond earrings.

"Oh, Fred!" Hermione gasped. "They're beautiful!" she squealed clutching the box. She then looked up at him with a smile on her face. "But that's not the only thing that's been bothering me these past couple of weeks," Hermione started somewhat cautiously.

"What is it, Mione?" Fred asked, starting to get a bit worried. Hermione then stood up and started to pace in front of the tree.

"Well…you know when I went to visit Ginny a week or so ago?"

"Yes," Fred answered standing up while searching her face for any clue of what might be wrong.

"Umm…well…it wasn't just to visit her. I…um…needed her to check something for me."

"Okay. And that would be…?"

Hermione looked down at her feet for a long moment and then finally raised her eyes to Fred's and replied, "I'm…pregnant."

At first, Fred just stared at her, but after a moment a huge grin broke out on his face. He picked Hermione up and twirled her around. "Wow, Mione! This is wonderful; I'm so excited!" Fred exclaimed as he set her down. As he caught a glimpse of his wife's face, however, his happiness was quickly forgotten. "Hermione, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, Fred. It's just that…it's been several years since we had a baby around, and we didn't plan this or anything, and well, frankly I'm a good bit older than the last time I was pregnant. I dunno…I suppose I'm just nervous is all," Hermione answered, managing a small smile on her face.

Fred pulled Hermione into a hug and began to whisper to her, "Hermione don't worry about it. You're a wonderful mother; don't ever doubt that. Merlin, Mione! You did an amazing job with the twins when they were babies, especially considering who you had to help you." He grinned mischievously. "And don't worry about not having planned it. I'm ecstatic, and supporting a baby won't be a problem; you know that. And for you thinking you're too old, well that's just rubbish. Hermione you're only thirty-four. You're still young. Everything will be okay; I promise."

"I know, Fred. I'm just nervous. But I'm happy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mione. So, how far along are you?"

"Oh, I guess about a month and a half now."

"Hmm. Marchish, then? Maybe we'll get lucky and have twins again!" Fred said brightly.

Hermione looked at him in horror. "Fred…I…I couldn't…I don't…I don't think I could handle that!" she replied terrified.

"Calm down, Mione," Fred said hurriedly. "Merlin! I was just joking." Hermione appeared very relieved. "Do you want to go tell Cason and Conner now? And then tell everyone else at the Burrow Sunday?"

"That sounds perfect." Hermione smiled. Fred started to lead her back to the house when Hermione stopped him. "Hey, Fred?" she asked. He turned and looked at her questionably. Hermione just grinned before she pulled him down for a kiss.

It was quite a while later before Fred and Hermione made it back to their house to let their twins in on their wonderful news.


End file.
